Moustafa
Moustafa (also known as Sheek) is a character in the game Paper Mario. History Moustafa is a green Little Mouser. Moustafa which he has a great deal of control over, being the leader of a secret group of honorable thieves that dwell within it. Upon arriving in Dry Dry Outpost, Mario learned he would need to have to meet with Moustafa in order to learn the location of the lost Dry Dry Ruins. Mamar, the second Star Spirit was held in these ruins, but they were not seen in the desert when Mario looked. Mario would need to gain information from Sheek, an informant located on the eastern side of town, about how to see Moustafa. Sheek will only give information to those who are considered "nice". To be nice, Mario must find the nicest of nice things and give it to him. Mario looks as hard as he can for something but nothing comes up to be nice. Eventually, he finds the oasis located south of Dry Dry Outpost. Here, Mario finds a delicious and sour Lemon. Once Sheek received this Lemon, he would tell him that in order to learn of where Moustafa was, he would need to go to the local shop and buy a Dried Shroom, then a Dusty Hammer, in that order. Mario, upon doing so, would be informed by the shop's manager, a member of Moustafa's organization, that Moustafa was located on the highest place in Dry Dry Outpost. It turned out that Moustafa inhabited a room above a door-less building and that Sheek the information broker was in actuality, Moustafa. Having a conversation with Mario, Moustafa revealed to him that he was a guardian of Dry Dry Ruins, before deciding to trust Mario with the Pulse Stone, which would lead him to the Dry Dry Ruins. Talking to Moustafa after Chapter 2 has been completed will result in unique dialogue with him. Moustafa will ask Mario of the battle with Tutankoopa and, in shock of Bowser's arrival, thanks Mario for his good deeds toward the people of Dry Dry Outpost. Trivia *A Toad who lives in Toad Town, located near the entrance to the port, will proclaim to have been saved by Moustafa while he was lost in Dry Dry Ruins. Afterward, the Toad was brought to Dry Dry Outpost. Apparently, this Toad was told a secret about the ruins but was sworn ot never tell. *The Nomadimouse located along the road to Dry Dry Outpost once met Moustafa, but where this meeting took place is unknown. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Moustafa is mentioned by Ratooey during part of his story. *During the ending credits, Rowf is seen talking to Moustafa, perhaps performing a business deal (or Moustafa was telling Rowf that he was walking in the wrong direction). *The way in order to see Moustafa is similar to how to see Don Pianta in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Navigation de:Maustafa Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Little Mousers Category:Non-playable characters